Tania's Retrieval Mission
by mightycarrot
Summary: Tania goes into MNU to get Wikus things back. Drabble. Mostly about Tania, Wikus is only mentioned really, but he's very important to the plot. Please review. Enjoy!


**This fanfic is based off of Tania's line where she tells the camera that they took all of Wikus' stuff, but she made them bring it back. Enjoy!**

MNU was a strange complex. To the prawns it was a form of evil. To the people of Johannesburg it was often a savior. To Tania van de Merwe it was merely a stepping stone.

Wikus had been gone for two months now. Tania had no idea where he was, and she often doubted that she ever would. At first she had somewhat believed her husband when he said that he had found a way to fix it, but now her mind was starting to get used to the fact that he had lied. He'd had just been trying to cheer her up. Wikus had known all along how desperate the situation was. He'd known that he was going to turn into a prawn anyway, and he didn't want Tania to know that. A small part of her still clung to the hope that someday he'd show up, in human form. After two months though, that idea was becoming more and more of a fantasy.

Oddly enough, what Tania missed most was his smell. Wikus had always smelled of coconuts. It was the aftershave he used that smelled like coconut, not Wikus in general. It wasn't a bad smell at all, and to Tania it was a very comforting smell. One of her last memories of Wikus before all of this started happening was them sitting on the couch at around midnight watching a movie. It had been Wikus idea, but he'd fallen asleep halfway through it, so she'd just curled up against him and watched the movie, taking in the smell of coconuts with a smile.

If Tania couldn't help Wikus or be with him, the least she could do was get the coconut smell back. After Wikus had been captured by MNU all of these agents came to their house and took all of his things. Everything. His clothes, his toothbrush, even the coconut aftershave. Tania had been to bewildered to protest them taking everything at the time, but now after everything had happened and the shock was over she was overwhelmed by a strong need to get her husband's stuff back.

Tania parked her car in the parking lot and walked inside. She didn't even need to go through the security check point. All she needed to do was tell them who she was at the front desk and they might as well have set a red carpet down in front of her. As she walked though the building she couldn't help but look around and notice how imposing it was. She'd never really thought about before. Maybe because MNU had never been the bad guy before. She'd grown up with MNU in background. It was where her dad worked, her Wikus worked. MNU had been her whole life for the longest time. She'd even done some work for it herself once in awhile. And now she hated the entire establishment. She loathed everything about it and everything it stood for.

After going up about 10 floors on the elevator Tania reached her destination. It was a small office at the end of the hallway with slightly dim lighting and slightly dim people in it. Mack and Bob, the two dunderheads in charge of holding Wikus' things hostage, were sitting at their desks at opposite sides of the room, eating a fast food lunch complete with greasy burger and fries.

They both jumped when Tania came in, probably because she'd slammed the door open. They stared at her with the same look that everyone gave her these days. She'd come to call it the your-husband-is-a-prawn look.

"Hello, Bob, Mack," Tania said giving them her most radiant smile.

"Tania," Bob said as he set his burger down, "We told you. You can't have Wikus' belongings without a form from us."

"That's why I'm here," Tania informed him.

"Why don't you ask your father?"

"Me and my father haven't been speaking recently."

"We're not going to give it to you," Mack said bluntly, "You don't have a right to them."

Tania tried as to refrain herself from going off on him. That was her husband's stuff! How on Earth did she not have a right to them?

"On the contrary, I believe I can get them, an today in fact," she said.

"And how is that?" Mack asked with a obvious smugness in his voice.

"I have been asking around, finding things out."

"What things?" Bob asked, actually looking a bit concerned.

"Like the fact that you, Bob, have been seeing a certain blonde secretary for the past month," Tania said slowly, emphasizing every syllable, "I'm sure your wife would love to know about this."

Bob's eyes got about as big as saucers.

"You can't do that!" Mack cried, more like squeaked, "That's blackmail."

_Maybe they're not as dumb as they look_, Tania thought.

"And I'm sure you know a lot about that, Mack," she continued, "Or, at least, according to a certain a few people you do. I'm certain that my father would want to hear all how about how much money your knowledge of this subject is taking from the company."

Mack's expression matched Bob's. Tania merely cocked her head to the side and looked at the two of men, awaiting their answer.

Bob was the first to regain his composure. "I'm sure we can get you a form immediately."

"Thank you," Tania said as sweetly as she could, "I dearly appreciate it."

An hour later Tania was walking to her car carrying a box of Wikus' things and wearing a huge grin. She opened the door of her car, put the box in the passenger seat, and sat down in the driver's seat before closing the door. She sat there for a while with her hands on the steering wheel and let out a sigh of relief before smiling again. She was victorious this time!

She reached into the box and took out a half empty bottle of coconut aftershave. At least Bob and Mack hadn't been using it. They'd probably thought that it had alien DNA or something in it. She took the cap off and breathed in the smell. She sat back and closed her eyes, imagining for a brief second that Wikus was there. Then she opened her eyes again and looked out the window at the huge MNU building looming ahead of her and she was suddenly jolted with the feeling of guilt. She'd been the one who asked Wikus to work for MNU. She'd practically demanded her father to give him the job. It was her fault. There was no way she could have known Wikus would become one of those prawns, but she still had helped set the stage, and that, on top of everything else, was what set her off. Tania laid her head down on the steering wheel and started to cry. The coconut smell hadn't solved anything after all.


End file.
